fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Jane
|kanji = N/A |weight = Unknown |eyes = Blue |hair = Blonde |blood type = AB- |unusual features = None |affiliation = Akatsuki |previous affiliation = Crudelis (former) |occupation = Independent Mage |previous occupation = Dark Mage |team = None |partner = Unknown |base of operations = Unknown |relatives = Vivian Starrkewolfe (adoptive older sister) |marital status = None |magic = Water Magic |alias = Unknown |romanji = N/A |race = Human |birthday = September 3 |age = 14 (pre-timeskip) 21 (post-timeskip) |gender = Female |height = 4'9" (pre-timeskip) 5'6" (post-timeskip) }} Mary Jane (メリ ジエーン Meri Jein), formerly known as Wymp (ワイムプ Waimpuu) is a former Dark Mage under the employ of the Crudelis guild, and was the only female under Laurent's command. A powerful user of Water Magic, Mary defected from Crudelis after the defeat of Laurent, joining Akatsuki to cut off ties with her miserable past. In addition to changing her name, Mary quickly became attached to Vivian Starrkewolfe, and considers the woman to be her surrogate older sister. As of the time-skip, Mary's personality did a complete 180. The capture of her older sister affected her greatly, and she has changed the most of her entire guild in seven years — becoming cold and distant, even to Jason LaHote, and is entirely single-minded on saving Vivian. Appearance Mary is described as a girl in her teens, notably shorter than others of her guild. She has a slim frame and a rather flat chest, along with brilliant blue hair and eyes that match. Her outfit consists of a simple raincoat, possibly to match with the Water Magic she uses, and galoshes. After she joined the Akatsuki, Vivian took her shopping to change her attire. Mary now wears an overelaborate outfit which includes a white cape with golden linings, white gloves with black detached sleeves, as well as thigh-high white socks and blue boots with golden lining. In addition, what covers her body is an outfit that is resiminent of a corset with white frills and blue, white, and golden colouration, as well as a deep blue miniskirt with a belt around her waist. Post-timeskip, Mary has naturally aged considerably, and is now a young woman around of young adult age with short, light blue hair with a green fringe in the middle and brown eyes. Her outfit typically consists of a black, skin-tight unitard with short sleeves and pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. In addition, she now wears her new sword, Eisivori, on her back. Personality Mary's personality is exactly that, the personality of a wimpy individual. She is very introverted, and hides behind the hood of her raincoat, not saying a word. However, due to this, she seems to be drawn to Auffle, who has a personality that is very similar, and uses an opposing magic, making them a unique combination. Mary, while "loyal" to her guild, is notably terrified of her Guild Master, Laurent, however, Mary is terrified of almost everything, having a borderline case of pantophobia. After Mary joined Akatsuki, however, and was around people she liked and was liked by in return, Mary quickly started come out of her shell. While she is still shy and timid, she seems to have much more confidence in her abilities and her social skills than when she was a member of Cruedellis. Mary also quickly bonded with Vivian Starrkewolfe, thinking of her as an older sister-type figure, and outright refers to her as her "Onē-chan", and it is around her older sister that Mary Jane's confidence and stubborn streak truly show, as she is determined to impress her sister. Mary has the odd habit of trying to talk care of Vivian, always attempting to spoil her; though while the older woman has an adverse reaction to this, it is made very clear that she does indeed treasure Mary as an younger sister—the two would do anything for each other. After the timeskip, Mary Jane has become a vastly different person—almost as if the Mary of the past and the Mary of the present were separate people. She has become a dark and grim, young woman, with a personal vendetta against the Shadow Remnants. Traumatized by her older sister's capture, Mary has sworn to rid the world of the guild that took her older sister from her. She is very paranoid and obsessive, which often makes it difficult for her to trust other people that aren't part of her guild. Despite this, Mary has proved to have a great love for humanity, which was instilled by her time with Vivian; cherished memories that she fondly remembers to this day. Indeed, Mary's oath of vengeance is tempered with the greater ideal of saving people. She refrains from killing, as she feels this would not make her any better than the Dark Mages that she fights against. History Not much is known about Mary's past, aside from the fact that she was most likely coerced into joining Crudelis, but quickly befriended Auffle, as a way of keeping themselves sane in the Dark Guild. She apparently had a mother named "Mary Jane", whose name she took on when she joined the Akatsuki Guild, as she couldn't remember her own. Plot Morgenroete Arc *Trouble in Bosco *The Fall of Four Rising Sun Arc *Wings of a New Companion *Paradise of the Gods *Sky Dragon vs. Sky God: Revised *Calm in the Sky *Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior *Demons and Dragons Stone Ocean Arc *The Rebel Sleuths *Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun! Uprising Of Hell Arc *NINE DAYS FOR ARMAGEDDON *Crimson Plume *Hihonshō (mentioned) *The Twin Sages that Govern the Darkness *ReMnAnT *The Primordial Risen *Mêlée à Trois *Mêlée à Trois -Blazing Blue Mix- (mentioned) *Vollständig Dawn/Daybreak: Sengoku Battle Royale Arc *Explanations (mentioned) Equipment Eisivori '(イシボリ Isibori''): Over the seven year timeskip, Mary, like much of her guild, picked up the art of swordplay, and had forged for her a sword, which she named Eisivori. Eisivori is an uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. The sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. Standing from the tip of the blade, Eisivori is nearly as tall as Mary, surpassing the latter's height by just a few centimeters. When Mary is not using Eisivori, Mary uses an unorthodox method of keeping it contained, sealing it within a special cloth, which wraps around the entire length of the blade, serving the same function a sheath would. With this, Mary is capable of strapping it to her back for transport. Interestingly, the blade of Eisivori has a thin layer of magical particles attached to the blade portion; the particles are so fine that they are almost invisible. However, the fact that they are there in the first place allows Eisivori to focus as a weapon much like a chainsaw, with the magical particles making nine million round trips per second around the edge of the blade. The vibrations of Eisivori are not just for cutting. Through its vibrations, the blade loosens the bonds between the magical particles of whatever it cuts in order to defeat the opponent's defenses; essentially allowing the blade to phase through magical defenses and spells in order to hit regardless. *'Rynd '(リンド Rindo): Eisivori possesses the unique ability to split from a single blade into a set of dual-blades, Eisivori and an additional blade Mary named Rynd. Rynd, unlike Eisivori, is smaller, and has the appearance of a European sword with a reddish purple grip, and a golden hilt with stylized crosses at the edges of the hilt. **'''Variant Detonation (巨人の悪戯（バリアント・デトネイション）, Barianto Detoneishon lit. Prank of the Giant): Variant Detonation is a special technique associated with Rynd; in order to perform it, Mary disperses the faint magical particles upon both Rynd blades; which she then absorbs into her own magical aura. This causes Mary to undergo a unique status where her power is doubled for a heartbeat; enabling her to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than her. As a result of Variant Detonation, Mary's base power level, strength, speed, and senses greatly increase for an instant; effectively doubled. With this newfound power, she can deal tremendous damage to an opponent, even if they are far stronger than her. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Swordsmanship: Over the timeskip, Mary picked up swordsmanship and is notably skilled in the art of Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō), wielding two very large blades that rival Gehaburn in size. In battle, Mary utilizes the art of Nitōryū (二刀流, Two Sword Style); which is exactly as the name meaning is: it enables Mary to wield her two blades at the same time. It is an extremely powerful sword style; given by the simple math of "A single sword has a power of one hundred. Therefore, two swords have a power of two hundred." The manner of this dual wielding varies; she is capable of utilizing both blades in a reverse grip, in addition to the regular style; and it is a rather balanced style based around Vivian's, only adapted for dual-bladed combat; being balanced out between the various specializations of the other forms of swordsmanship, covering many of the basic moves, but focusing on overall moderation. This results in a fighting style that lacks a significant advantage, but also lacking any serious drawbacks, and thereby not leaving adherents as exposed as some of the more aggressive or specialized forms. It has a relaxed focus on bladework, designed as a simple, easy to use form, though it is also absolutely deadly. Even so, despite being a jack of all trades, and a master of none, with this style, Mary becomes an overwhelming offensive force; she can spin in a manner similar to a buzz-saw, or else employing a series of unrelenting attacks switching the locations as well as the blades with which she attacks, leaving no openings; even creating a ring of damage just by twirling the blades in a circle. *'Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi' (秘剣・燕返し, Concealed Sword: Swallow Reversal): Swallow Reversal is a downward slash sword attack of three literally concurrent slashes; three concurrent arching blades close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. She swings so fast that she succeeds in producing a slash attack that arrives from three different directions by momentarily, swinging so fast that all can seen is Mary lifting up her sword and swiftly launching the technique. Mary has an extremely long range with her 150cm blade, which would normally be ineffective at the close range where she uses the technique. The first strike comes at the opponent with overwhelming speed, creating a circular arc to surround them. This isn't much trouble on its own, especially with the length of the blade, but the slightly slower second vertical strike meant to block off escape from above, and the third horizontal strike to keep the opponent from escaping to the side completely overwhelm the opponent, making it impossible to block. If one of the slashes is blocked, the other two will hit. Due to the close range, if the opponent attempts to retreat, the longsword will quickly cut them down. As this technique is born of prodigious skill instead of a magical ability, it requires no magical power, making it an extremely powerful technique. Physical Attributes Immense Speed: Like the rest of her guild, Mary seems to be able to reach levels of speed surpassing that of a typical human through nothing but her own leg muscle. Very much like Momoko Sitri, her senior and coincidentally another water-based mage, Mary excels in speed, to the point that she can be considered one of the fastest within the guild. Again, when compared to other lower mages, Mary moves at a speed that it seems as if she possesses the ability to teleport; naturally, this is actually her applying a layer of water under her feet and thus "riding the wave" to achieve an incredible speed. She actively uses her mastery of her speed, and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting her almost impossible for all, but the most advanced combatant. Her movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by her take place; overall, Mary is beginning to take a leaf from Momoko's book in regards to her absolutely overwhelming speed. Enhanced Strength: Mary Jane has shown to be strong enough to take on bigger opponents despite her smaller stature, easily overcoming those four times her own size. She has shown herself capable of lifting large slabs of concrete that she was buried under with little to no effort; she stopped a kick from an immensely strong demon, blocking most of the impact which would have otherwise killed her; and when in battle, her strikes more often than not possess enough power to create large craters and launch her opponents several meters through solid rock like they are nothing but rag-dolls. Enhanced Durability and Endurance: '''Mary has proven herself to be incredibly durable; as she has indeed managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Such impressive resistance was first shown as she received wounds from her opponent's strong, sharp wind, and kept fighting on, nonetheless. It can be said that Mary's determination is linked to her durability; as she will not give up, then she will not fall. Mary also shows a unique kind of durability; due to her ability to sense the true danger of any situation, her mind is far more easily impacted by the presence of powerful demons like Gehaburn, than the mind of other Akatsuki members. However, she has sown resistance to this, able to resist the pressure the fear puts on her mind, and struggle to keep her fighting spirit. However, even Mary has limits, and breaking these limits will reduce her to a incoherent, catatonic mess for a short time. Other '''Enhanced Awareness: A strange ability only seemingly possessed by two other members of Akatsuki, Ringo and Ichigo, Mary possesses the ability to fully comprehend the true danger of any situation. This was made clear during the finale of Part I, where Mary Jane was the only one feeling true and proper panic when Gehaburn stepped onto the scene, because she was capable of getting an accurate reading of the danger it posed. This is not, however, a positive ability. While it works as a mild sensing ability in the case of someone like Crux, when it is Gehaburn, a primordial demon of unknown origin, all Mary could register was fear, until she was reduced to a babbling, incoherent mess of a woman that couldn't properly function until the danger was removed. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Mary's powers seem to be linked to her emotions. The more emotional she is, the stronger her magic gets, but it can also get very out of control, boosting the power of her spells and causing senseless destruction. However, as of the time skip, when Vivian's capture served as a motivational for Mary, she spent countless hours training for seven years, and has sinced gained control over this fluctuation, capable of using her full power as she pleases. The true depths of Mary's power is shocking. While she is not quite at the level of Jason or Blake, Mary has immense hidden reserves of magical energy that, as a child, only showed through in times of rage or anger. As an adult, her power is fully realised, and her immense magical energies make themselves known as a blue aura, described to have a suffocating effect, much like water when breathed in, when Mary fully exerts it. The amount of magic she has is more than S-Class, a feat accomplished by much of the Akatsuki guild, showing their training was fruitful, and her aura is able to demolish the surroundings when she exerts it. Isit (イシト Isito): A simple spell that Mary learned from Blake post-timeskip, Isit mimics the effects of Aera, the spell used by Exceed for flight, however, due to being used by a Human, the effect is stronger. Through this spell, Mary is capable of sprouting large, black wings that are bat-like and demonic in nature. These wings give her the ability to fly, and she is capable of carrying others in hand during flight. Isit gives Mary an edge in battle, as, unlike Aera, there is no time limit, Isit remains for as long as Mary has magical power, and, while keeping the wings manifested does indeed drain her of power, the amount is so miniscule it is barely noticeable. Water Magic Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): A Caster-type magic that utilizes the element of water. Water Magic is the magic that Mary specializes in, and is proficient in it, able to draw water from plants and the air, as well as the standard large bodies of water, but cannot control the water in her own body. Water Magic is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under her command for her to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to her advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade. Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces. Mary is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. Because she specializes in Water Magic, Mary can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning her own body into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows her to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through her without harming her in the slightest. In addition, the water from her body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic; whereas casters unable to transform their bodies are apparently limited to using the water from the surrounding area, as well as have its properties altered, with Mary being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to herself. While unaffected by most types of offense, however, even with a body solely composed of water, she is still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize her and inflict damage upon her. Possibly as a result of the liquid form granted to her, Mary can seemingly breathe underwater, at the same time being able to encase oxygen in spheres of water for others to do the same. *'Water Beam:' Mary releases a jet of high-pressured water from her hands in the shape of a high-pressure, rotating column of water. It is capable of exerting a significant amount of pressure upon a solid surface, that allows the action of a drill. This ability is capable of swallowing up and crushing the enemy with the advancing surge; causing immense piercing damage—the best way in which to use it is long-range; like all of Mary's spells, as the attack builds up power the longer in which it is being launched towards the target. *'Bubblebeam:' While she calls it "Bubblebeam", the correct name is "Bubble Shot". With this spell, Mary summons a stream of big bubbles from her hands, which hits the opponent at great force multiple times. This spell is always a first-resort when Mary is feeling terrified. The bubbles possess slightly explosive properties thanks to Mary's terror being added to her magical energy when casting the spell—while the explosion of a single bubble isn't much to write home about, dozens and dozens can cause an explosion so fierce that it can level a medium-sized house effortlessly. *'Water Cloak:' Mary uses her water as a form of armour with tentacle-like arms. She can use these arms to grab objects, whip enemies, blast enemies with water and freeze them. If she has less water available, she can simply form the arms instead of the entire cloak. This water cloak grants Mary the ability to attack from afar, whipping against the foes with tremendous speed which grants the tentacles incredible power—tearing through defenses and even fleshy bodies with ease. Additionally, the water cloak can work as close-range armour; allowing Mary to withstand powerful attacks—though in some cases it will only be able to withstand a single strike before dissipating. *'Water Dragon:' One of Mary's strongest spells, utilized by drawing on water from the air and plants and created a large funnel around her, depriving the area entirely of water, and forming a large, spiraling dragon which she aims at her opponent. The technique has a crushing, drill-like effect. The ideal place to use it is near the earth, but it is entirely possible to use it even in a place where there is none. For Mary, this technique takes a fair amount of energy to form, and can exhaust her rather easily. Upon formation, the water dragon is boiling hot. Being made of boiling water, the dragon completely burns all it devours, as by colliding with most structures and opponents, it is able to heat up anything in its path. **'Dragon Absorption': In order to get around the troubles of Mary being physically weak and only excelling in speed and spell-casting, she invented a unique method in which to become more powerful. As Mary transfers to dragon to all the joints in her body once she has absorbed it, she gains a massive boost in power, defense, and speed, able to overpower stronger foes. In order to utilize this technique, Mary must consume and trap the dragon within herself, binding it to her will. In this form she can shoot bursts of pressurized water from her hands, as well as surround herself with the water torrents of the dragon to leap high into the air. Mary can also sprout wings of water from her back, enabling flight, though this takes a lot of magic to do. *'Sea Edge' (シ イージュ Si Iiju): Mary summons two massive blades made out of water, which then glow yellow and leave a blue trail. She then slashes the opponent multiple times with them. The design of the swords are that of an extremely large broadsword which are highly sharp and durable, capable of slicing through magical barriers, and their slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of water in their wake, which can damage the opponent. *'Water Shield:' Using her magical aura, Mary can mold water into a variety of shapes which can be used to deflect an attack, trap opponents in a viscous body, or reshaped and propelled at attackers before they can recover. This diversity and ability to swiftly change to suit the situation is what makes Mary's defense so adaptable. Although usually protective, the shield needs some type of compression or else the shield won't be effective. *'Tidal Wave:' Mary can create waves of nearly any size. She does this by using an upward movement and after forming her magical power into a wave, she sends away in her desired direction. This can be used to sweep opponents away or even as a form of transport, with Mary surfing on the crest of the wave. * A Testament to my Love for Onee-chan: Secret Technique: Super Torrential Spiralling Pulse (私お姉ちゃんための私愛の証・秘密法・超沛然螺旋脈, Watashi Onee-chan Tame no Watashi-ai no Akashi: Himitsuhō: Chōhaizen Rasenmyaku): A spell Mary created, and dedicated to the love she has for her elder sister. Drawing on all the water in the area, Mary begins to compress and rotate it to the highest point, creating a small sphere of spiraling water within her palm. At this point, she makes a move for her opponent, slamming the sphere into them, and the contact sets it off like a bomb, releasing a large, spiraling deluge that utterly crushes the opponent under it's sheer pressure. Despite being flattered, Vivian finds the name of the spell embarrassing. Mary refuses to change it. Vapor Magic Vapor Magic (蒸気の魔法 Jōki no Mahō): Vapor Magic is a special Caster Magic which is derived from Water Magic—it is one of two completed magics; along with Ice Magic. To put it within scientific terms, the liquid can either revert to a gas, or progress further into that of a solid. To designate it further, the vapor burns, and the ice freezes; naturally, in a tribute to her older sister, Mary Jane had learned Vapor Magic. When utilizing Vapor Magic, Mary can generate, manipulate, and absorb vapor. When it is released, Mary emits a powerful corrosive vapor capable of melting anything; reducing it to atoms. She is very much capable of controlling the range and level of the vapor's acidity; and it is overwhelmingly powerful. The magic has an inherent disadvantage in its effects that are indiscriminate, limiting its usage to areas that do not contain allies. In the event that the mist escapes the containment area, Mary can adjust the pH level of the mist to safer levels. Though the mist is corrosive to all around it, Mary seems to be immune to it, as she has used it in an enclosed area without endangering herself. Lastly, Mary can manipulate elemental vapor and fuse it with her combat skills. When using this aspect of this power, she can control various types of vapor such as steam, either hot or cold. *'Vapor Blast' (蒸爆, Jōbaku): In order to utilize this basic spell, Mary first inhales, generating and gathering vapor within her mouth, before releasing the vapor in the direction of her opponent, creating a powerful gust of vapor which damages the opponent, creating corrosive explosions at different ranges. The corrosiveness of the technique merely can cause some severe damage to the body of the target but not have full acid properties that could melt them instantly. The vapor shoots up from the ground randomly; in a similar to that of a geyser; launching up and exploding like a series of clusterbombs; essentially, this spell ensures that the foe will be utterly destroyed. *'Steaming Flame Destruction' (焼却気, Shōkyakuki): When performing this spell, Mary creates a duplicate of herself, made completely from water and oil. The water in the clone is surrounded by a thin layer of oil and due to this structure, the clone's temperature can easily be altered from cold to hot and vice-versa. When it exerts itself, the outer layer of oil heats up and evaporates the water inside. As the internal pressure builds, the clone expands until it violently explodes and the water vapour is released. This vapour then cools down as it rises and as a result, turns into hail that cools the clone, causing it to shrink to its original size and start the entire process again. Despite its constantly increasing size, the clone itself remains very fast throughout the technique. This high-speed movement also allows it to heat up very quickly and to more easily inflict damage using a liquid blade that it is able to form on its arm. However, using this powerful technique leaves Mary extremely exhausted. Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): Sword Magic is a type of Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for Mary to perform particular attacks. Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. Some Sword Magic techniques seem to involve the use of elements commonly found employed by elemental forms of Magic, such as Water Magic; in addition, Telekinesis is shown to be frequently employed alongside it, in order for Mary to maneuvre several swords at the same time. A number of different blades can be employed for such Magic, with the most recurring ones being longswords and katana. In some cases, certain moves might even involve the change of the sword's properties, such as its length. Sword Magic essentially allows Mary's blade to produce energy; due to possessing Water Magic, it causes her blades to glow a shimmering azure, unleashing water-based attacks; focusing her magic through the sword in order to utilize it. *'Single Flash' (唯閃, Yuisen): A powerful combination of two of her most potent skills, consisting of her sword, and her magic; to use it, Mary reverse-grips her sword and focuses all of her magical energy at a singular point—the tip of her sword, additionally adding her own magical power into the mixture; before firing the launcher on her wrist with her sword holding hand and using the recoil to power up her cleave either forward, or with a spinning motion—in any case, the result is a powerful swing that, upon contact, causes a resonance with the foe's own magical energy, causing both to spike exponentially and smash together in a similar manner to a nuclear reaction, causing a decently-sized explosion that can do heavy damage to an opponent. The Single Flash technique possesses great force, capable of incredible amounts of destruction. In a sense, it is indeed visually stunning and flashy, yet it is very practical in that it's mechanics are simple, quick, and they allow many variations. When pouring more power into this attack, the explosion does indeed multiply into seven other explosions that are of a larger size than the one in the Single Flash technique; these explosions surround the enemy and detonate fiercely, giving them little to no chances of escape. Trivia *Mary Jane is based on Juvia from the canon Fairy Tail story. *Mary Jane's name marks the first cannabis reference in Fairy Tail: Dawn. The second would come in the form of Palmer Solidad's t-shirt. Unlike Palmer, however, Mary's name wasn't intentional. Navigation